High School Pokemon - The Musical/Episodio 17
Narrador: La Ultima vez en HSP Narrador: Nicolas y Medicham son Enemigos Narrador: Daniella y pipi salieron de las Porristas Narrador: 3 Participantes mas se unieorn al club Narrador: Glaceon y Kirlia se unieron al club para tocar instrumentos xD Narrador: Eso es lo unico que se perdieron en Glee * En la mañana Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: Siguiente.. Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: Le prometo que le pagare todo TWT Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: Pero por favor personame Archivo:Cara de Magmar.png: ¿Qué opina señor? Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: A la basura Archivo:Cara de Magmar.png: Como diga Archivo:Cara de Magmar.pngArchivo:Cara de Magmar.png: -Lo levantan y lo tiran- Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: Aprende a pagar lo que debes Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Buenos dias señores aquí tengo todo Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: Perfecto Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: Y lo demas? Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: ¿Qué otro? Archivo:Cara de Magmar.png: Nos debemos 100 $ y nos has dado 40$ Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: e_O porke tanto? Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: Señores agarrenlo le haremos algo mas.. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: -Se va corriendo- Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: No podras escapar de Nosotros >=D High School Pokemon - The Musical * En la sala de Profesores Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: -Tomando cafe- Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Profe ayuda!!! Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: -Lo escupe a German- Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ewe Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Necesito Ayuda.. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Perdon pero que necesitas Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Unos chicos rudos de la escuela me quieren matar Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Porque les debo =S Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Necesito a un Profesor =S Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: No me necesitas ami Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Lo que necesitas es tener mala Reputacion Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Y yo te enseñare Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: ¿??????? * En el Club Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok Chicos hoy necesito que hagan una tarea >=D Todos: Nooooo Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: O si! Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Su proyecto sera de Mala reputacion Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Y yo les enseñare Todos: xDDDDD Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Usted sabe de mala reputacion? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Demasiado para su informacion.. Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Usted? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Claro Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok. Practikemos Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: German A la Bateria, Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: -Toca bateria- Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png: -Toca teclado- * Empieza la Cancion Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Yo VIP Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: let's kick it Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Piplup.png: Ice ice baby Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Piplup.png: Ice ice baby Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: All right stop collaborate and listen Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: listen Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ice is back with my brand new invention 300px Todos: xDDDDD Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Si Hace tiempo que no bailaba xD Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno ya saben Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Tendran que hacer un Proyecto Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok? Todos: Ok Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Asi se habla * En el Entrenamiento de Porristas Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (malditas) Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: -Haciendo Piruetas- Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: -Bailando- Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: A las Duchas * En el Baño xD Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: -Sale Recien Bañada- Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Te dije que la pagarias? Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: ???? Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: >=( Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Impactrueno!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Noooo * Sale explosion del baño y se activa la alarma Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Corran * En la Direccion Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: (hace tiempo que no me ponian en la novela xD) Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Bueno señorita Daniella Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Esta en graves problemas Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Y su tutor pagara las consecuencias Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: ewe Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Le quitare el 50% del salario Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: buajajaa Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: ewe Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Bien dicho Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: >=( Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Descuide por esto Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Pero yo se lo pagare * En el Comedor Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Es Hora chicos Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: -reproduce radio- Archivo:Cara de Combusken.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Croconaw.pngArchivo:Cara de Electivire.png:Pam Pam Pam Archivo:Cara de Piplup.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Pah Pah Paaah Paaah Paaahh Pah Pah Paahh Archivo:Cara de Combusken.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Croconaw.pngArchivo:Cara de Electivire.png:Pam Pam Pam Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.pngArchivo:Cara de Chinchou.pngArchivo:Cara de Leafeon.png:Pah Pah Paaah Paaah Paaahh Pah Pah Paahh Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Yeah, I’m ma up at Brooklyn Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Now I’m down in Tribeca Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Right next to DeNiro Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: But I’ll be hood forever Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: I’m the new Sinatra 300px Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: Excelente!!!! -Aplaude- Todos: ????? Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: ewe Archivo:Cara de Magmar.pngArchivo:Cara de Magmar.png: -Se llevan a Alejandro- * Cerca de la Basura Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: Tienes mi dinero? Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: No y ya no te temere! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Te lo pagare Luego Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: De aquí no sales >=( Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Dejalo en Paz Archivo:Cara_de_Croconaw.png: O te las veras Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Con todos Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: Nosotros >=D Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png: Claro que si señor Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png: >=) Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: Retirada!!! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Gracias High School Pokemon - The Musical